What do the following two equations represent? $-3x-2y = 4$ $-6x-4y = 8$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x-2y = 4$ $-2y = 3x+4$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{2}x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-6x-4y = 8$ $-4y = 6x+8$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{2}x - 2$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.